Little Arrancars
by Jokesterette
Summary: What were Espadas and Arrancars like when they were seven years old? Cute! Rated T just for language it's impossible to convince Nnoitra not to swear... .


Little Arrancars

Luppi woke up in his little bed, wrinking his eyes. He yawned and opened those violet lights with long eyelashes that made him the cutest young Arrancar and Espada-to-be.

He took a glance at the bed next to him, where a tiny Grimmjow was sucking his thumb and tossed and turned, murmuring in his sleep.

Luppi smiled. It was his birthday… he was turning seven!

He was so happy! He got up, wondering what he was going to receive for his birthday.

-"Aww! It's so sweet… Thank you, Gin!"

Yelled Luppi, hugging his new plushie. Gin gave him a big pink octopus plushie, and he knew that a present like that would have made him mad with happiness.

And that kid was so cute! Tesla was a lovely little one, his blue eyes could really warm up your soul…

-"Hey, guys! I wanna play too!" Screamed Luppi, holding his plushie with a hand and waving the other one to get Tesla and Nnoitra's attention.

-"What the fuck did you get, another girly toy? Man, you're such a queer." Nnoitra said with an evil smirk.

-"Don't swear! It's gross!"

-"Don't tell me what to do, you…"

-"Aw, guys, stop fighting.- Tesla tried to calm them down- Your plushie is lovely, Luppi. Nnoitra-sama just doesn't like stuffed animals…"

-"Would you ever stop calling him Nnoitra-_sama_? It's not your master, y'know! And if Dad Aizen hears that you call him…"

-"I respect Nnnoitra, thank you very much and I call him the way I like."

An angry silence came between them.

Tesla run away, barely crying. Tears started to flow from his eyes as he threw himself on his bed.

Neliel was near, and she started to move towards him. He, sure to be alone, just kept on crying.

Nel put a hand on his shoulder and he startled.

-"Neliel! How… how long have you been there?"

-"Aw, don't cry, Tes. Tell me what's up."

He wiped his tears and looked at the little girl straight on the eye.

-"Luppi said that Dad Aizen is going to scold me if I keep on calling Nnoitra 'Nnoitra-sama'…"

-"Hmm… why do you do that?"

-"I can't help it! I just… I know he doesn't give a thing for me, but… I care for him."

-"Aizen-sama… there's a little thing that I wanted to tell you…" Said Gin as he entered the throne sale, and Aizen came down to listen to him.

-"What's with you, Gin? Did you see a ghost?"

-"It's a serious thing, Aizen-sama. It's… about the boys."

-"Don't tell me. Cirucci has punched Szayel again? Or maybe Alessandro fought with Nnoitra and now they're crying?"

-"No…"

-"So what?"

-"It's about little Wonderwice, sir."

Aizen seemed a little surprised. Tesla? That was odd. He never brawled. He was a lovely boy: cute, pretty and always behaving. Aw, he was going to be a fantastic Espada…

He wondered what Tesla could have done. But… that's it! He didn't do anything! He was hurt by some of those brats!

-"I… I asked them: 'What would you like to be when you grow up?'. They all said 'The best Espada ever!'"

-"Good little kids. You did a nice job with them, Gin." Smiled Aizen.

-"But… Wonderwice didn't, Aizen-sama."

-"What do you mean?"

-"He said… he said 'I'm gonna be Nnoitra's Fracciòn.' " Gin admitted, lowering his head, barely daring to look at his boss in the eyes.

-"A Fracciòn? So being a Fracciòn is all his ambition? No great fights? No glory? No…"

-"Nothing, sir."

Ulqiorra and Grimmjow were fighting. Like always. Of course, they were just playing. And, of course, in their game they were a brave Espada and a bad Shinigami. Ulquiorra was the Shinigami, and Grimmy was the Espada.

With a last blow, the evil Shinigami was dead, leaving a proud Espada up.

-"Ok, now.- Stark said- It's my turn now."

-"No, it's mine!- Cirucci shouted- Who wants to play the Shinigami part?"

A chorus of 'no', except from Szayel, that was, like always, studying.

-"Oh, my gosh, do I always have to choose for myself? Ok… Luppi, come here."

-"For the love of pie, no! I'm not that ugly!"

-"Come here _immediately_, you spoiled brat!"

He pulled out his tongue and sat down.

-"Ok…- sighed Cirucci- I surrender to your stupidity. Nnoitra… come here, would ya?"

-"Why me? Why do I always have to be the frikkin' Shinigami?" He protested, folding his arms and pouting.

-"Because you are ugly enough…" Suggested Luppi, stroking his plushie.

-"No one asked your opinion, little…"

-"Don't you dare to say that again!" The extremely angry voice that interrupted Nnoitra, was Tesla's.

He run towards Luppi, his fists clenched, looking at the little enemy like he wanted to kill him.

-"Oh-hoo… run for your lives, here comes Wonder-wice Boy…"

-"You can say that Nnoitra is vulgar, unpleasant and despotic…- he started, glancing at Nnoitra with sorry looks- but, he's absolutely not ugly!"

Luppi stood up and looked at Tesla. It was his 'Who the Heck You Think You Are To Contest My Opinion' look.

-"Oh yeh? Well… maybe I missed a spot of his incredible handsomeness… Tell me, Tesla: where do you see this beauty?"

Tesla looked at Nnoitra, concentrating.

-"He has very beautiful black hair. And lovely eyes… eye.- soft laughs- I like his clothes too."

-"What else?"

-"Hmm… he's tall."

-"You're crazy, Wonderwice." Luppi (and Nnoitra too!) said.

-"Hey, Sza-Sza."

-"Hi there, Yylfordt, big bro."

The taller boy smiled, stroking his little brother's pink hair. He was cuter than ever.

-"How is it going with the other little losers, huh?" Aw. Nothin' like a brother.

-"Not bad. They're always fighting…"

-"And… you fight too… don't you?"

-"'F course not!"

-"Pinky!- shouted the bigger brother- What did I tell you about Shinigamies?"

-"They're bad." Said Szayel, like a robot.

-"You have to learn how to fight and WIN! 'Cause if you lose, you don't just lose the fight! You lose your pink head. _Claro_?"

The pink head nodded.

-"Whaa!" Luppi, as always, was crying. And, as always, it was Grimmjow's fault.

The smaller kid was holding his plushie, mourning for its tentacles, which had been cut by Grimmjow.

-"You're bad!" He cried with a tearful voice.

Quick as lighting, all the little kids were around the scene of the crime. Gin saw there was something to fix…

-"What happened?" He asked, making himself way through the mini crowd.

Luppi just held the ex-octopus up and pointed at Grimmjow.

-"Who_, me_?" Yelled the blue-haired boy, faking absolute innocence.

-"Yes, you! _Hijo de puta_!" Outraged Nnoitra.

-"You!- shouted Gin- Don't _fuckin'_ swear, you little bas… Whoops…" He added, covering his mouth with a hand while the kids were laughing.

Aizen, way further, shook his head.


End file.
